viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
Dragons (ドラゴン, Doragon) are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Earth Land. History More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. One day, a Dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite. Eventually, some humans were taught Magic by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favor of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many a Dragon were slain, and thus, the humans became known as Dragon Slayers. In one case, a Dragon Slayer killed many Dragons, both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and, with the aid of the Dark Mage Zeref, this Dragon Slayer turned into a Dragon himself: the reputed Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia. All other facts and stories about Dragons were collected in one book: Dragon Historia. One story in said book recounts the tale of Acnologia, and his single-handed destruction of an entire country. July 7, X777 On July 7, X777, all the Dragons, except Acnologia, seemingly vanished, most notably, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney, who each abandoned their young foster children, leaving the species to be remembered as little more than a myth. Magic and Abilities Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of Magic had to be created to combat them; their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic, no other form of Magic can pierce through them. This conceived notion does not, however, apply to Acnologia, who was unaffected by both regular and Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragons can also be wounded by their fellow Dragons. Dragons are extremely intelligent; they are able to speak the language of humans and can thus impart upon them their knowledge, as well as communicate with them. Some, however, do not seem to be happy with making contact with humans, who they consider to be inferior, and ignore altogether. Some Dragons even think of humans as one of their food sources. Dragons and Humans To the events of the year X784, society does not believe in the existence of Dragons. However, the destruction of Tenrou Island caused by one of them, called Acnologia, changed society's view on this issue. Despite their destructive nature, some Dragons, such as Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana have been said to care for humans to the point where they raise orphaned human children as their own. While raising the human, they teach them Dragon Slayer Magic to make the human more like them. The situation is somewhat different for other Dragons such as Acnologia, who view humans as nothing more than mere insects, and Zirconis, who hates humans and views the races merely as a food source. Acnologia has been described to be "the enemy of humanity", as confirmed by his subsequent behavior, when without warning and any particular reason, he appeared on Tenrou Island and tried to destroy it. Known Dragons *Igneel, The Fire Dragon, Natsu Dragneel, Active *Metalicana, The Iron Dragon, Gajeel Redfox, Unknown *Grandeeney, The Sky Dragon, Wendy Marvell, Active *Acnologia, The Black Dragon, The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, The Dragon King, None, Active *Weisslogia, The White Dragon, Sting Eucliffe, Deceased *Skiadrum, The Shadow Dragon, Rogue Cheney, Deceased *Zirconis (Spirit) The Jade Dragon, None, Deceased *Zirconis, The Jade Dragon, None, Unknown *Atlas Flame, The Flame Dragon, None, Deceased *Motherglare, None, Unknown *Scissor Runner, None, Unknown *Levia, None, Unknown *Dark Dragon, None, Unknown *Rock Dragon, None, Unknown Millennium Dragons A Millennium Dragon (千年竜, Sen'nen-ryū) comes from Warship Island's mostly submerged Dragon's Nest. Every 1000 years, they return to the nest to give birth and die. Their bones, when extracted to create an elixir, can grant eternal youth, which is what Nelson Royale and Eric desired. The only named one is Ryu, though a huge group did gather during the Dragon's Nest's rising. They only appear in the anime on the Warship Island Arc, and first appeared in Episode 55, but are also referenced in the Ocean's Dream Arc. Gallery Punk Hazard Dragons The Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu encountered two exemplary species of Dragons on the island they visit, Punk Hazard. All of them are products of Vegapunk's researches. First Model The first dragon was capable of breathing fire, possessed immense strength, and extremely durable, hot skin. With its massive wings, it was capable of flight. After a brief battle with Team Natsu and the Straw Hats, it was decapitated by Zolo. The dragon was 70m (229' 7") by estimate in length. History Later, Monet stated that the dragon belonged to Dr. Vegapunk and according to Brownbeard, it was artificially made to protect Punk Hazard and was capable of adapting to any weather environment. One of the World Nobles took a liking to the dragon and gave it a name. Gallery Second Model Vegapunk's Dragon (Small Size) (ベガパンクのドラゴン - 小型, Begapanku no Doragon - Kogata) is the second model of dragon developed. It seems to be really fierce, but is very cowardly against strong opponents. Abilities It is able to breathe fire just as the first model can, but it is also much faster, able to easily dodge bullets and with a joint force enough to bite and chew steel. It also seems to be able to perceive enemies, fleeing away when it noticed Vergo's arrival. History It first appears during Caesar Clown's biological weapon demonstration, where his subordinates were using it to pull a sled, but it flew away upon seeing Smiley. It was later captured by Sanji and brought in the Research Institute, where the effects of the sedative vanished and it started attacking the G-5 Navy. When Vergo arrived, it flew away and fought with Nami, Usopp, Brook and Kin'emon who defeated it. Gallery Trivia & References Category:Animals Category:Magical creatures Category:Dragons Category:Races